Revenge of the Jinchuuriki
by No.1 Knuckle-Headed Ninja
Summary: This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant. Come on really you just though we would sit back and die? This is what you wanted isnt it? Its what you said we were. Don't ya just LOVE being right? Discontined
1. 0 Your demons

Revenge of the Jinchuuriki

Summary: "This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant." –Uchiha Itachi. Come on really, you just though we would sit back and die? This is what you wanted isn't it? It's what you said we were. Don't ya just LOVE being right. Next time, be careful what you wish for.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

25/11/06 - It just came to me… the words were simply at my finger tips.

OK YA THIS IT **IMPORTANT - **Now that I have your attention, This prologue or teaser is pretty much pointless. Change that it IS pointless. Don't judge the story on this. If you want just skip to the next (real) chapter. BUT first if you will read the warning at the bottom because that's probably the only time I'm warning you about that.

* * *

Prologue  
Your demons…

Shinobi are the dogs of there villages military. But not all dogs are meant to be tamed. Some are born to be wild like the forest they so enjoy dwelling in. Such is the nature of Kohaku, but I wouldn't call her a bitch, even if she technically is one. Now that is…

Storms are known to come and go, but Raimaru is summoning a hell of a lot of lightning. He seams to be the really lighting rod. Through the clouds of his birth, he'll rain lightning upon all that trespassed against us and destroy sound with his earth shattering thunder. Get out of the storms path else it'll destroy you.

Treasure is usually sought after because it's so precious. Takara, however, is the last _'thing'_ anybody's looking for. Though she is a true beauty to behold, she'll scorch you in an instant now. She has risen from the ashes of her own despair to give back all that you gave her, ten fold. Good luck, you'll need it. Her fires are hotter than hell.

Kasumi is not the kind of girl you keep waiting. In fact she's not the kind of PERSON you even want to get involved with so if you're keeping her waiting… everyone pities you, sorry mate. She doesn't believe in playing by your rules, she only follows her own if that. Your life is probably something she could care less about. The safest bet is to stay as far from her as possible. Too bad for you.

All his life Naruto has been treated like dirt for something he couldn't control. He is the son of the man his people loved, and yet is treated like the devil himself. He was supposed to be a hero. They were supposed to raise and protect him. Someone was supposed to love him… but no one did. And the only people who were the exception to this rule, died, left him to die, were too busy with wallowing in there own despair, couldn't help or tried to kill him.

What do these five people have in common; simple, they were all born to be jinchuuriki. They all become the five most powerful sacrifices ever to exist just as their tails told. Now there back, but there not your average jinchuuriki anymore. They've become exactly what you told them they were. Next time, be careful what you wish for… you never know, it just might come true. _Lucky you…

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah it's pretty vague and has no action, but it's a teaser. If you dislike the length of the chapter, don't worry too much. Although I'm not promising 15 pages worth, it will be at least a little longer. How much longer depends on the chapter and how I feel when I right it.

Also major important fact- While I am placing this story under Naruto Sakura, there actual paring wont come into play for a long time. Also another major fact it there are 4 original character and they all play a part. The parts of Naruto and then Sasuke are also important.

Other warnings - if you dislike Sasuke you'll like the first few chapters but not the rest of the story if that kind of thing is important to you.

The main thing is the Naruto Sakura wont happen till closer to the end and Sakura wont play a big part at the beginning. The reason I'm not putting this in Naruto Sasuke is because 1) Sasuke and Naruto aren't a paring in anyway besides friends, and 2) The majority of the Naruto Sasuke fics are all parings and it is extremely difficult to find otherwise.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now if you would be so kind as to comment on the prologue please review. If not, see you next chapter and if you were turned off by the warnings, your loss, see ya.


	2. 1 Left for Dead My Survival

Revenge of the Jinchuuriki

Summary: "This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant." –Uchiha Itachi. Come on really, you just though we would sit back and die? This is what you wanted isn't it? It's what you said we were. Don't ya just LOVE being right. Next time be careful what you wish for.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

26/11/06 - Warning Character Deaths.

**_What I wanted for that crappy teaser was one review before the Monday (which is when I would have posted this if no one reviewed). And that review was meant to be a flame. Lol I'm just mental. So thank you KuroKuma for reviewing and being nicer than I expected about it. Now the REAL story can begin.

* * *

_**

What do these five people have in common; simple, they were all born to be jinchuuriki. They all become the five most powerful sacrifices ever to exist just as their tails told. Now there back, but there not your average jinchuuriki anymore. They've become exactly what you told them they were. Next time, be careful what you wish for… you never know, it just might come true. _Lucky you…

* * *

_

Chapter 1  
Left for Dead; My Survival

THREE YEARS AGO  
Naruto

This was it, the final battle. One inch two high and Sasuke's scalp is gone, one inch two low and good bye pretty face, only one choice, dead on the hitai-ate.

The reproductions of the final move of the battle at the Valley of the End sent a shock wave for a 2 mile radius. Unluckily for Hatake Kakashi who had been in clear view but just a bit too far to interfere and not far enough to not feel the energy. The shockwave had been unexpected. As Kakashi flew backwards he found himself seeing his life flash before his eyes. He didn't even move. Kakashi hit a wall of rock and saw Obito. His neck was broken, Hatake Kakashi was dead…

Sasuke wasn't. In fact he got up and walked away. At the time I was unconscious and didn't know what had happened. After all this time though, I know the truth. Damn that Sasuke…

The Uchiha left his hitai-ate next to my head before leaving for dead. He then went to sound and found quite the surprise.

* * *

Raimaru

Orochimaru was dead and gone thank KAMI! That bastard was one sick and twisted man. I don't think I could have taken him alone. Actually I didn't think any of us could take him on… but Kasumi did. She fought and killed that snake bastard. As an obvious result she was sleeping her injuries of while the rest of us worked.

I looked over at Takara. She was looking beautiful as always. She had changed out of battle clothes into a normal pair of jeans and a pink halter top that matched her pink coloured eyes. She had put her shoulder length blond hair in a pony tail. A few bangs fell on either side of her face.

"Raimaru! Stop day dreaming and get back to working you stupid hormonal driven baka!" As always Kohaku snapped me out of my day dreaming session and I went back to work. "Come on Takara, can't you find ANYTHING that will drive the male species AWAY from you." Kohaku asked receiving her usual answer of…

"Sorry, but for me, no such outfit exists. Trust me on this, I've tried. I just wish Rai would hurry up and get immune to me. We have to live with him after all." The beautiful, g- um Takara replied continuing her work.

"**_Raimaru"_** said a voice in my head. If I hadn't been so used to this, I might have found it strange that I could hear Kasumi's voice in my head. She was undoubtedly meditating if she was talking to me this way. **_"Someone is coming. A boy our age who's beaten up badly. I sense that he has one of Orochimaru's marks that haven't completely faded yet."_**

"_I'll go check it out."_ I said in my head. I expected to feal her presence leave, but it didn't. "Hey guys, Kasumi wants me to check out some intruder, I'll be back."

I applied my demonic chakra to my feet and eyes and ran. The familiar yellow glow surrounded me leaving a yellow blur in my wake. I wasn't named after lightning for nothing. I was there in seconds staring at some injured raven haired boy. I recognized him immediately.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I said malice lased in my voice. I defiantly didn't like this kid. I knew his story, Kasumi had told me about him when she filled us in on the details about Oto so we could prepare. "I should have known it was you coming. Can you feel it yet. That mark the snake bastard gave you, it's disappearing isn't it."

I saw the Uchiha's eyes widen and hand reach for his neck. My demonic bloodline eye locked in on his neck. It was completely faded now. Nothing left but lighter skin where the mark must have been. A scar to remind him of this…

"Why?" He asked me breathlessly, his fatigue was showing in his voice.

"Simple Orochimaru is dead and sound is destroyed." I said with a rather sadistic smile. "Besides, I know why you're here. You want the power to kill Itachi. Just think of it this way Uchiha, we did you a favour. Orochimaru would never have been able to give you power as he never really had any himself. Didn't you know, true power only comes when you're protecting something you _love_. Only the truly strong can get by without that, and they don't even have that great of power. Give up and go home, or do you want me to kill you. If your dead, how will you kill Itachi and resurrect your clan."

I smiled at this Sasuke. That's when I heard her voice in my head again, **_"Raimaru, I want you to say this to him, repeat after me '…"_**

"Foolish little Uchiha… If you want to kill us… Curse us! Hate us! And live a long and unsightly life… run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And some day, when you find true power, come before the one you sinned against and let him judge you." I mimicked Kasumi in the same dark hate-filled voice she used. I restrained from shivering. Hearing Kasumi say that, that way… it crept me out and knowing her she said it for some specific reason. I almost felt sorry for the guy… almost.

He looked at me in shock as if he had seen a ghost. **_"Punch him back to Konohagakure."_** I followed the order. I wasn't sure what Kasumi was planing, but she was obviously planing something, that much I could tell.

* * *

Outsider

Sasuke stood up slowly. That last hit had been the single most powerful punch he had ever felt in his life. It felt like it was going to go strait threw him but that guy's chakra had seamed to prevent that. He couldn't even see Otogakure on the horizon when he had finally hit some tree and fell down from it. The branches that had slowed him down didn't make him feel any better either.

Standing up, Sasuke realized what he could see from here… Kakashi and Naruto. He had checked on Kakashi earlier to find his neck had been broken. He must have gotten caught in the shock wave. Either way… if he was going to go back to Konohagakure… he was at least coming back some kind of hero. He started formulating a story in his head for when he got back… Even if Naruto went and told the truth, he, Sasuke, would reach the village first. And who would believe some deadlast Naruto over their rookie of the year and golden boy Uchiha.

Sasuke cracked a smile. He felt something welling up in his chest that seamed to be stabbing him. He was betraying his best friend… framing him for his mistake which resulted in the death of their sensei. His smile vanished as the guilt weighed heavy on his heart.

'_It's either me or him. I have to survive, besides Naruto might not even live. He wanted me to return so badly anyway. Yeah, I'm doing what's best.'_

Sasuke forced himself to brush it of and smirk. He picked up his scratched headband; he would need it to make his story more convincing. Uchiha Sasuke left the Valley of the End, not daring to look back encase those traitorous thoughts came back. But no mater what he did he couldn't stop the pain he felt in his heart or the one last thought that graced his mind as he walked away… _'what's best for whom?'

* * *

_

A/N: Ok for all of those who hate Sasuke, I despise him too some times. I'm going to have him redeem himself as the story progresses. As you can see his fate will be decided later by _'the one' he's 'sinned against'_, and he does feel guilty which is a sign he might not be all bad no matter what he's about to do…


	3. 2 Result of Lies, I'll be back for you

Revenge of the Jinchuuriki

Summary: "This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant." –Uchiha Itachi. Come on really, you just though we would sit back and die? This is what you wanted isn't it? It's what you said we were. Don't ya just LOVE being right. Next time, be careful what you wish for.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

26/11/06 - Warning Character Deaths. Also, last time I said _THREE YEARS AGO_ that time period doesn't change unless I say so. That means if it was three years back in the last chapter, it's still three years back in the next chapter unless I say otherwise. However I will try to always tell you who's point of view its in and Outsider is obviously third person … limited (I think I get the 3 person ones mixed up). Later in the story, however, it will probably be third person omniscient (or whatever it's called), where I see into everyone's head from outside the story, or limited (just one persons head). You probably already figure this out so if you didn't read this I don't mind, I'm not trying to insult your intelligence I just wanted to make it clear for my own peace of mind and to eliminate any questions of those not sure as to how it works.

* * *

Sasuke cracked a smile. He felt something welling up in his chest that seamed to be stabbing him. He was betraying his best friend… framing him for his mistake which resulted in the death of their sensei. His smile vanished as the guilt weighed heavy on his heart.

'_It's either me or him. I have to survive; besides Naruto might not even live. He wanted me to return so badly anyway. Yeah, I'm doing what's best.'_

Sasuke forced himself to brush it of and smile. He picked up his scratched headband; he would need it to make his story more convincing. Uchiha Sasuke left the Valley of the End, not daring to look back encase those traitorous thoughts came back. But no mater what he did he couldn't stop the pain he felt in his heart or the one last thought that graced his mind as he walked away… _'what's best for whom?'

* * *

_

Chapter 2  
Result of Lies; _I'll be back for you._

Outsider

After Sasuke had entered the village a lot of people had come to the main gate. He had had to make a lot of stops to rest because he was so worn out, but he had finally got their.

Right now Sakura was fussing over him as he told the 'story' of what happened.

"Orochimaru manipulated me. I didn't mean for this to happen at all. When I snapped out of the spell Orochimaru put on me, they put me in some barrel so I couldn't escape and to strengthen the curse mark. Apparently someone killed that snake bastard because the curse mark disappeared destroying the spell with it. I had just escaped when Naruto showed up. He came out of no where and started rambling on about how he loves you, Sakura. He said that if he killed me and brought me back, he could convince you that I had betrayed the village. Then he… he tried to kill me. If I hadn't been wearing my hitai-ate I would be dead right now. I would never betray my village. It's thanks to Konoha that I'm even alive!"

"He started to get angry when he couldn't kill me, saying that you would be his and that I was going to die. He summoned up this… this evil chakra. It was like he lost all control! I did the only thing I could, I fought back. Kakashi arrived just in time to see Naruto and I almost kill each other. I was knocked out by Naruto jutsu that scratched my forehead protector. When I came too, I saw Naruto standing over Kakashi laughing. He looked really tired and wasn't paying any attention so I managed to knock him out. I checked Kakashi but… but… his neck was broken, Naruto KILLED him! I knew I wouldn't be able to carry him back so I started back myself. I don't know if Naruto's still alive or not." He knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but they all believed him.

No one had time to react to Sasuke's story before someone yield out that someone was coming. Everyone looked over to see a beaten up Naruto limp toward the village carrying a dead silver hair jounin over his shoulder, Hatake Kakashi.

It was then Sasuke felt it. Like a thousand knives stabbing at his heart all at once. It felt like a black hole had opened up where his heart should have been, trying to suck up his inside but having them not move, and yet at the same time, it feel like he was being crushed while some balloon was in place of his heart trying to get larger but unable too with this crushing weight. The pain… it was so sickening Sasuke couldn't bear to look. This guilt was indescribable.

Everyone was looking at Naruto as he limped towards them. Everyone that is, except a select few who had glanced over at Sasuke. Everyone that did so, did a double take when they looked at him. You could see it so clearly in his eyes. Guilt. One conclusion came to all of them as they studied Sasuke… _He was lying._ Now Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino (who Shikamaru had told to look over at Sasuke), Shino, Tenten, Asuma and Kurunai all knew the truth and one other thing. This would NOT end well. Not in the least.

Naruto stoped after he passed through the gate and lay Kakashi's body down gently.

"I-it was an accident. I found him dead and… and…"

* * *

Kasumi

"Kasumi" Takara said approaching the group leader. "Everything ready, how 'bout you?"

I looked up. I had been sitting on the floor, surrounded by candles, meditating when Takara had come in shyly and 'woke' me up. I was rather annoyed by this as I had been in the deepest depths of the oblivion world watching _his_ progress. However I understood it couldn't be helped and kept my temper in check.

"Yes, I'm ready alright, but you're wrong Takara, not EVERYTHING is ready as of yet. It will be a while. How 'bout you and the gang go get something to eat. I'll join you when I'm done here."

I could read Takara's expression even in this candle light. She was trying to figure out what I was planning like everyone else always did. She was also restraining herself from asking just what wasn't ready yet. I couldn't help but smile at her as I said, "I need to get back now."

"Of course" she said hurriedly. My smile grew as she left. Soon… I would tell them soon exactly what was going on. And when I did, it would become crystal clear.

* * *

Naruto

I was stuttering. They needed to know. I had to tell Sakura that Sasuke had gotten away and was probably in Sound right now. I saw a pink head of hair close to the front. Saku-… That wasn't all I saw.

"Sasuke?" He turned to look at me.

I have worn a mask almost all my life. As thick as I may be, I had finally gotten to the point where I could see through masks with ease on those people I knew well. It was so easy to look thought his. Plus he was putting it on too thick, too out of character. I could see it so clearly. He had been lying, undoubtable-ly, about me and what had happened in the battle. He was using that to mask his guilt. He must have been feeling really guilty about this. Why, you ask? Because it was so obvious a child should have been able to see through it. But in a place where he's praised and celebrated as the Golden Boy… hn, they'd never see through it.

I studied his face a bit longer before my eyes landed what looked to be a scar on his neck. That was where the curse mark should have been. It made sense now. Orochimaru was probably linked to the curse mark. Something had happened to Orochimaru so something had happened to the curse mark. Sasuke was staying in Konoha. He had lied to make himself look good so he wouldn't be kicked out. I would have laughed out loud at this, realizing how stupid it was. They probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

But I didn't laugh. Instead I looked at her. Hatred. Pure hatred all focused at me. I felt the rest of my heart shatter into a million pieces. Crack, crack. I looked between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was back so Sakura-chan would be happy. All that was left was for me to let them be. It was that moment I knew exactly what I had to do. It was the only think I could do.

Right then, I hated both of them. I hated them so much… so much. …but… I couldn't do it… …I couldn't bring myself to hurt them as they did me. I could only… make them happy. I guess that must be what love is. When you are willing to give up everything and put those you care about first. Sasuke was who I considered to be my brother and best friend… and Sakura… Haruno Sakura was the love of my life. She always would be no matter what happened. To make her happy… I'd do _anything_. Crack, crack. Tufft(slip)… whoosh(fall)… bshrinlklklk(shatter)! It shattered like glass across the floor. My mask… was no more. My face was expressionless… cold… like _him…_ that man Sasuke wanted to kill… Itachi. Emotionless… just like Itachi.

"What'd you tell them?" My eyes looked dead, hollow, you could see the shock of all those who knew me when they looked into my eyes. Even the villagers could see the change… the _dangerous_ change. If I hadn't been there; if I was detached only looking down at everything happening, I would have laughed. All I had to do was look dead inside and they would have looked at me with fear? They always wanted me to be a monster. After this, maybe I would really become one for them.

I saw Sasuke flinch ever so slightly as he looked up at me from where he rested on the ground next to Sakura. How I hadn't seen him early I wasn't sure of at all.

"You were so envious of me because of Sakura so you tried to kill me… and th-then when Kakashi found out you… you killed him too!" Sasuke said stuttering more with each word coming out of his mouth. To an idiot of this village, one of his worshipers, he would look slightly afraid of me because 'I killed Kakashi-sensei'. To anyone who could see the truth… to me… you could read it so easily… he was battling with himself to say this… trying so hard to overcome his monstrous guilt… to escape it. Detached… yeah, I would have laughed.

"So they know," I said on in the monotone I had now taken too. There were a few gasps in the crowd from those who weren't foolish enough to believe Sasuke's story. So emotionless was my voice, it would be impossible to tell the truth of. "Oh well, what can I do? I guess we'll just have to kill each other some day for this."

It was then I felt it. Something in side of me telling me what to say, "I guess this is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant… Hn, right now… it would be worthless… to kill someone like you. …My foolish brother… …If you want to kill me… Curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… run away. …Run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And some day, when you have the same heart I one had, **come before me.**"

I wasn't sure where the words had come from or why they came to me like that to be said to him like this, but I understood there cryptic meaning. And all I could see was him turn pale in shock unable to move. I turned and walked away.

"When I reached the gate however I froze. They _would_ be happy, they would be strong and they would be safe. I would make sure of it. "Tsunade, Jiraiya… see the truth and teach them… everything you know. …When they come before me… hn… Make them your legacies. I have my own to fulfil."

I glanced over my shoulder, my face still as stoic as Itachi's, and looked at her, I girl I will always love. "…Sakura… …I'll be back for you." And with that I left them.

My energy was back, thought I still remained stoic. This time however… this chakra didn't feal red OR blue… It felt golden…

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt like I could die any second now. I had nothing left. No purpose to live at all. Was this how Haku had felt. This… this worthlessness, hopelessness… this…suicidal?

My thoughts of worthlessness were interrupted as I reached Otogakure. I didn't even look up. Or at least I didn't till I heard something I didn't expect in the slightest.

"So you've arrived. We've been waiting for you… Naruto.

* * *

Outsider

Sasuke lay in his bed at home. Tsunade had healed him up, though anyone could see she didn't want to. In fact, she told him exactly why she was doing this. Naruto wanted her too. If it had been left up to her she would have killed him, but Naruto wanted her to train Sakura and Jiraiya to train him. At first he didn't know the reason they were doing this for Naruto even though it went completely against what they wanted to do. It was only after he had ley there by himself in his dark room that he realized, they may hate him, but their love for Naruto out weighed their hate. As long as Naruto wanted him alive and trained by Jiraiya, he would be and so would Sakura. That was a rather dangerous position to be in. If Naruto ever told them he wanted him dead he would be. One word and he could die. The only good thing was Naruto wouldn't be around to change his mind. At least not for a while.

Then it was the look that had got him. Naruto had looked… _exactly_ like Itachi had that night. He had said the words Itachi had once said to him with only a minor change. The first time he had heard those words he had though they meant he was to dive deep into the darkness and hate to gain the power to defeat Itachi. But the way Naruto had acted. Like everything Sasuke said was true made him realize one thing. Despite the emotionless-ness, it was a type of mask. One that probably was to lock away his emotions from overload. Naruto would never really mean that. He couldn't right? RIGHT? No, no. Come before me wasn't meant to mean one last battle. He understood completely now.

Those cryptic words. It would be pointless to kill him because he was just acting like a fool. He was acting like a fool because he wanted to kill the man who considered him a brother. But he was too cowardly to kill Naruto. Thus he would curse and hate him while he, Sasuke, would run away to cling to a long, unsightly, and pitiful life. But one day, when he understood Naruto and gained the heart that he had, then he, Sasuke, should come before Naruto so that he could fight to be judged. Naruto and wanted Jiraiya to train him so one day he would be able to fight against Naruto and understand what Naruto believed in.

For the first time in years he felt liquid fall down his face. Real tears of sadness. Look at him. Itachi had told him to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan he had to kill his closest friend. Sure Itachi had killed Shisui. But look at what he, Sasuke had done. There were things worse than death… that much Sasuke knew. One of them was to loose everyone you held dear. But he had done worse to Naruto. He had killed Naruto on the inside by not only betraying him but making his precious people hate him and shattering Naruto dream. Hokage, hokage, never again… I would never be possible. He alone had condemned Naruto to a fate worse then death. He had killed his best friend from the inside out. He, Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger who sought to kill his brother for what he had done, was worse… so much worse than Itachi.

'_Kami, what have I done…'

* * *

_

A/N: and the plot thickens. Naruto won't be in Konohagakure for a while now. That however doesn't mean the story of what's happening in Konoha will stop anytime soon.

Sorry about the long wait. I had to draw a manga version of the last chapter of A Tale of 2 Cities, grandma sit, and then to make it worse, _I_ got _sick!_ I don't get sick so my tolerance for it is nonexistent.

Now I need to do some research paper. 10 pages. I'm looking for a topic which is not moral, so if anyone has any ideas at all, give them to me. This would have been out yesterday, except I spent all day Sunday futilely trying to think up a topic.


End file.
